There are many sources of uncertainties in modeling geological data. Uncertainties may include, for example, the following:                The location of each point in a subsurface terrain may have an uncertainty approximately proportional to the wavelength of the received seismic signals reflected from the subsurface point. Since the wavelengths of recorded seismic signals are often approximately 30 meters, the magnitude of the uncertainty of each subsurface point in such a case may be approximately 60 meters, a significant value.        The locations of sampling points on horizons and faults may be derived based on an estimate of seismic velocities. In practice, seismic velocities may only be known approximately. As a consequence, the locations of the sampling points derived therefrom are uncertain.        A particular type of sampling point on horizons called “well markers” is located at the intersections of well paths and horizons or faults. However, the geometry of the well path that defines these well markers may only be known approximately. As a consequence, the location of well markers is uncertain, which in turn causes the location of the horizons intersected thereby to be uncertain.        
When seismic data is uncertain, a model computed using the data may also be uncertain.
There is a great need in the art for a mechanism to accurately model seismic data, which itself includes inherently inaccurate information.